


Another Nightmare [Drabble]

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Comforts Sam Winchester, Dean and Sam Hate Chuck, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Sam Winchester Has Nightmares, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, Wincest - Freeform, brothers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTNo Smut/ No Sex, Pillow Talk,Drabble, Feels, Sam's Nightmares,Brothers Talk About Chuck,Comfort!Dean, Sibling Incest,Brothers In LoveWORDS: 421 - DrabbleSeason 15 - At the BunkerSUMMARY: Sam is with Dean in Dean's bed. He wakes up from another bad dream. The nightmares aren't new, but they're still hard to endure. Dean asks about Sam's dreams.~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Another Nightmare [Drabble]

"Another nightmare?"

Sam shrugs.

"Why won't you tell me about them?" Dean feels a bit hurt that Sam keeps this part of himself locked away.

"If I talk about them, they might happen."

"Dreams aren't tulpas, Sam. You can't manifest your dream into reality." Dean wipes the sweat from Sam's brow.

"How do you know? You remember those dreams I had before Jake killed me. All of them came true." Sam curls up closer to Dean.

"You're not like that now. Azazel's dead."

"Is he? We thought Lilith was dead." Sam sighs.

"You said these dreams have been about us killing each other. I'm guessing I have the mark on my arm and I kill you in one dream. In another, you're Lucifer and you snap my neck?"

Sam is very quiet, but Dean hears him, "I was actually on demon blood when I snapped your neck. As Lucifer... I set you on fire." Sam holds Dean tighter.

"Shhhh." Dean soothes Sam by moving his fingers through his hair and his other hand moves in a circle over his back. "We're okay Sammy. As long as we love each other, Chuck can't hurt us."

"You honestly believe that?" Sam's face is buried against his brother's neck.

"We have to believe it. How else can we explain our survival? That bastard has tried every way imaginable to get us to kill each other and here we are." Dean pulls Sam's face up. He looks into Sam's eyes. "I know that in other universes our other selves loved each other, but not like this." Dean kisses Sam and pours his heart into it.

Sam kisses him back. A slight moan escapes his lips as he hold Dean's neck and moves so he's on top of him. Their lips finally separate with a gasp. "The thought of losing you and being the cause of it is more than I could bear."

"You won't. Believe me Sammy." He kisses him softly. "Please believe me."

Sam settles down and rests his head on Dean's chest.

Dean holds Sam in his arms. "We're going to figure this out. I know the dreams you're having are a connection between you and Chuck. Try not to panic." He kisses his soulmate's head. "What you see in your dreams won't happen to us. We're going to be the ones who finally take Chuck down. You'll see."

"Okay, but how?"

"I don't know yet. I just know that his days are numbered." He kisses Sam's forehead. "Try to get some sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever know. 💜


End file.
